An Alchemist and his Flower
by Soul the Alchemist
Summary: A new story! EdWin! Hope you like it! Rating IS going to change later. Rated T for now for slight language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a start to the story and I hope you like it! I have never written an EdWin before so we will see how it turns out. Of course I don't own FMA…. Sadly Now I know this is REALLY short but like I said this sets the setting for the beginning of the story. Reviews are wanted! Write anything!

It was a peaceful day in Resembool and Winry Rockbell was pulling another one of her famous "All nighters" by trying to finish up her newest design for her boyfriend Edward Elric. "He better like this! I have been working my ass off!" She was ABOUT to call it a night and continue the next day when she heard desperate knocking at the door and a whinning dog barking. "Now who could be here at this hour?" She glanced at the clock on the wall and say that it read 2:30 in the morning. She got up and walked down the stairs to the door. She opened it to find a horrendous sight, a human Alphonse carrying Edward in his arms, but what made this bad was that Ed was covered in blood… his blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the REAL chapter 1, the other one was setting the story for the beginning. Well anyway, HERE IS PART 2 (1) ENJOY! Reviews are wanted! I do not own FMA.

Winry Rockbell stood shocked and scared at the sight in front of her; a human Alphonse carrying a blood soaked Edward in his arms.

"A-Al… E-Ed…." As she looked at Alphonse (who was splattered with blood) to Edward, and back to Al she was wondering 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!'

Alphonse looked into her eyes with a worried and scared face then he ran into the house (not caring that he was leaving a blood trail) to the room that Ed first got his automail attached. He ran up to the table and set Ed down gently but quickly then he turned around in panic "Hey Winry-" Winry was nowhere to be seen, then he walked out to the living room and saw that she has not moved from the door. He walked over and around to her front and waved a hand in front of her face, the only response he got was a look of shock and EXTEREME depression.

"WINRY!" Al yelled in her face and by that he got a reaction of her turning and running with tears in her eyes toward the room with Ed

"That works! BROTHER HOLD ON!" Al ran into the room to see Winry crying her eyes out over Ed's bleeding body.

'Winry! Do something! He's dying!" Winry looked at Al and yelled

" I CAN'T YOU IDIOT! HE'S DEAD!" Al felt like his world just stopped and his heart was just crushed

"W-What…" Winry pointed to his neck and Al put his fingers on it, but he couldn't find a pulse

"N-No… NO BROTHER YOU CAN'T DIE NOW! I NEED YOU, WINRY NEEDS YOU, AND AUNT PINAKO NEEDS YOU!" No response…

"A-Al y-y-you can't d-do any-thing about i-it!" Winry replied

Al then remembered something, he remembered that you could use electricity to bring someone back, and sense Alchemy (or at least his and Ed's) was electricity, then maybe he could use it to bring him back.

"Winry… stand back" Al got good posture and was about to clap his hands

"A-Al, w-what are y-y-you doing?" Winry managed to say through tears

"I'm going to bring him back!"

"H-How are y-you going t-to do t-that?"

"With Alchemy" Al gave a confident smile but was soon hit with a wrench in the head

"WHY IS EVEYTHING ABOUT ALCHEMY WITH YOU TOO!"

"It will work, trust me Winry" Al said while rubbing his head

"IT BETTER!"

Al stood next to his brother and clapped his hands together "Here we go"

Winry shut her eyes from the blinding blue light, when she opened her eyes she almost fainted. Ed was still dead.

"Damnit one more time" al clapped his hands and put them to Ed's chest hand the blinding blue light came back

After a couple of seconds Ed's chest started to move up and down showing he was breathing again. Winry and Al ran over to Ed and started to talk to him. Al held his brothers' hand and Winry kissed Ed multiple times on the lips in joy.

Unfortunately for Ed, he was still mostly unconscious for Winry's display of affection.

" W-Winry…" Ed was sleep talking

" Y-Yes Edward" Winry thought that he was barely talking to her, and as if on cue he replied

"I-I-I l-love y-" Ed fell completely unconscious and laid there with his brothers' hand in one and his girlfriends in the other.


	3. Chapter 3

After two days, Ed finally was conscious again. He was in a "dead" state though. He seemed like he couldn't get more depressed and tired. He was in different clothes and he was mumbling so quietly that no one could hear him. There was a knock on the bedroom door to let him know that whoever it was, was going to come in. It was Winry who walked in.

"Hello Ed. How are you feeling?" She got no response. She cleared her throat and said again 'Hello Ed. How are you feeling?" again she got no response. She closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat next to Edward.

"Look Ed, Al and Pinako have left for the market and we are alone…. can we talk… please?" Edward (for the first time in two days) said something

"Winry… can… can we just be friends?" Winry felt like her heart has just been torn out and ripped in half. After two years for dating Edward, he NOW wants to JUST be FRIENDS!

"W-What!" Ed looked into Winry's eyes with more life then he even knew he had at the time 'I have too many enemies and I can't let you get hurt… if you got hurt then I couldn't let myself live. Please understand…. Please."

"E-Ed… I-I…" Winry got up from the bed and ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. Ed was cursing himself in his mind.

'Damnit Ed, you made her cry AGAIN! And this time the tears were anything BUT happy… DAMNIT!'

Ed lay down and tried to get some sleep but he found it hard because he kept thinking of Winry's face, that miserable face when Ed said what he did. He decided to go talk to her. Ed got up and almost fell over due to the pain in his chest, so he had a hell of a time getting down the stairs. He almost fell when he got to the bottom of the stairs and he almost broke his auto-mail on the hand railing because he was gripping it so hard. He scanned the area but he couldn't see Winry at all.

"W-Winry? Hello Winry are you here?" Ed noticed that there was a note on the counter so he hobbled over to it and read it out loud

Dear Edward,

_I understand what your trying to say, but I can handle myself; I am a strong girl you know. Anyway I need a couple of minutes to think things over ok? I will be back in the morning. _(Ed could see that the Love Winry part was crossed out)

_-Winry _

Edward crumpled up the paper "Damnit Winry!" Ed grabbed a crutch that was by the door and headed out to find Winry. Luckily he knew EXACTLY where she was. He walked toward the big tree by the river that him, Alphonse, and her used to play around when they were little kids. He saw Winry sitting on a swing that hung down from the tree. He hobbled his way up behind her, and grabbed her shoulder with one hand. She got startled and fell backwards onto Ed and they both rolled down the hill till they were inches away from the river. When they opened their eyes, Winry was lying under Ed, and Ed was propping himself up on his elbows.

"Hiya" he said in a casual way. Winry blushed when she saw how close he was to her

"Ed? W-Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ed gave her a confused look and then he gave her a smirk "What, I can't be this close to my girlfriend?" he started to get up but Winry pulled him back down for a forceful kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Ed blushed after him and Winry stopped kissing and so did Winry. "Wow Win, I never thought that you were so forceful" Ed smirked and gave Winry another kiss but this time with passion. The two stopped kissing and Ed looked down at Winry

"Winry, you left before I was done talking. I was going to say that we could still be together here in Resembool, but when we go out we have to act as just friends. Is that ok with you?" Winry just laid under Ed with a blank expression

"Winry? Hello? Is-" Winry cut Ed off

"Edward, I told you that I understand. I need to ask you something though."

"Umm sure Win, what is it?" Winry gave Ed a smirk and put her hands on his waist by his pants line.

"Does this feel good?" She put her hand up his shirt and started to rub his chest. Ed blushed at Winry's soft touch and leaned in more to her.

"W-Winry" Ed moaned slightly "W-What are you doing?"

Winry gave him an evil smile and quickly switched spots with Ed so that she was on top and he was under her. "I will show you what im going to do" Winry leaned down and whispers in his ear "Just tell me when to stop" Ed blushed DEEP red when Winry put her hands on the button of his pants. Ed started to moan slightly when she pushed her hands into his pants

"W-Winry, stop!" Winry gave him a sad look and whined while pulling her hands out of his pants.

"What's wrong Ed?" It was Ed's turn to give Winry an evil smile.

"Let's go back to the house and continue this. Im sure you're wanting to continue, right Winry?" She nodded and got up. She stretched and started to walk away.

"H-Hey Winry. C-Can you help me up? I need a crutch to walk so I can't get up" Ed scratched the back of his head while Winry giggled and helped him up, she gave him the crutch and they walked back to the house hand in hand.

**xX Back at the Rockbell house Xx **

Ed threw the door open and Winry threw Ed's shirt off tossing it somewhere. Ed got thrown onto the couch and Winry started to struggle with his pants button. He chuckled and took off Winry's white tank-top and blushed when he saw what was underneath her shirt. He then slowly moved his hand up her thigh and up her skirt. Winry blushed and moaned while she finally got Ed's button undone, she tossed his pants somewhere and she then started to kiss his neck while rubbing her hands down his chest. For about 10 minutes all they did was kiss each other and touch each other. They were about to take it one step further (wink wink) but the phone rang and both of them at the same time growled and thought about stopping but they decided that they might as well answer it so if they call again they won't have to stop again. So Ed got up and walked over to the phone, picked it up, and answered it.

"Hello?" Winry looked at him and listened to Ed's responses

"Ya… Ok… Ok…" Ed let out a sigh "Ok… Ya ok I will be right over… Ok bye." Ed hung up the phone, turned around to Winry with a sad look and nodded


	5. Chapter 5

Winry looked down sadly at her feet while covering herself with the blanket from the couch.

"Your leaving again… aren't you Edward" Ed walked over (or hobbled) to Winry and looked into her big blue orbs of eyes

"Listen Winry, when I joined the military as a state alchemist, Mustang told me that they would send me into war if they needed to and well… they need me to" Winry got a little mad at this

"And why didn't you ever tell this to me before!" Edward could see that Winry was clutching the blanket harder then before

"Because Mustang told me that I would probably NEVER be sent in"

"Then why are you going?"

"I told you, they need me!"

"Well have you ever thought that _**I **_need you more!" Those words stung inside Ed

"Well right now the war is more important!" Winry nearly slapped Ed, he couldn't have said ANYTHING that hurt Winry more then that. She started to cry and walk away

"Winry wa-"

"Screw you Ed, just go to your war and leave me alone! You JERK"

"Winry!" Winry turned around and looked straight at Edward with teary eyes

"GO THE HELL AWAY!" Ed clenched his fists and stormed off. Winry could faintly hear something from Ed.

"I thought it would go differently and I could tell her that I love her but I guess not!" Ed walked out of the house and Winry ran into her room and cried for what seemed like 30 minutes. She stopped when she heard the front door open and she heard Ed's voice again

"I need my clothes before I go. Things were going perfectly fine until that bastard Mustang called. I don't even want to go over there…. I don't even know if im coming back" Winry's eyed widened and she snuck downstairs

"What do you mean?" Ed jumped 10 feet in shock for he didn't think anyone was around.

"W-Winry! What are you doing down here?" Winry still had that sad teary face she had before

"You said that you might not come back… why?"

"Well it's a war Win, nobody can predict wars."

"Well just come back in one piece Edward… ok?"

"Ya ya I know" The phone rang again and Ed answered it "Hello?" Ed jumped when he heard Mustang yell through the phone.

"Where the hell are you Fullmetal?" Mustang said

"Im on my way you bastard, just can down!"

"Well hurry up!"

"Why?"

"Well they just captured Al and their coming for you next"

Ed hung up the phone and spun around to Winry

"Win! Hide! NOW!"


End file.
